Es Kelapa
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: "Kau cukup menuruti kata-kataku, Mokuba. Dan kau pun tak akan menderita."


_**Story By: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T  
**_

_**Genre: General, Friend-Ship.  
**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.  
**_

_**A/N: Jangan ditiru.  
**_

_**xXx**_

_**Es Kelapa**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Peh! Obatnya pahit! Tidak enak!" Omel Mokuba.

Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kedatangan teman sepermainannya itu, tidak biasanya Mokuba datang sambil mengomel.

"Mokie? Ada apa?" tanya Leon sambil menghampiri Mokuba. Mokuba tak langsung menjawab, adik dari Seto Kaiba itu mengerucutkan mulutnya, cemberut, "Barusan aku minum obat."

Leon semakin bingung mendengarnya, "Untuk apa kau minum obat?" tanya Leon.

"Kau lupa? Sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku demam. Kata _Nii-sama_, aku harus minum obat. Sekarang sudah sembuh, tapi malah dipaksa minum lagi. Padahal dia sendiri asyik bermesraan dengan Atem-_Nii_!" Omel Mokuba.

Kali ini, Leon yang harus berbalik membelakangi Mokuba dan mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sukses membuat Mokuba berteriak kesal pada Leon.

"LEOOOOONN!"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf ... Hmp ... Pf ...!" Leon menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha agar tawanya tidak menjadi lebih parah sebelum Mokuba bersiap mengomel panjang lebar.

"Hh ... Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong Kokimu ada membuat minuman segar?" tanya Mokuba.

Leon tak langsung menjawab, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sekedar menenangkan diri agar tidak tertawa lagi, "Hanya Es Kelapa, tapi kau bisa me-"

"AKU INGIN ITU!" Seru Mokuba, memotong ucapan Leon.

"Tapi, Mokie. Kau, 'kan, ba-"

"Kumohon ...," pinta Mokuba sambil menunjukkan kitty eyes andalannya, walau tak pernah ampuh pada kakaknya sendiri. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Leon mengalah. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan calon Uke(?)-nya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah ... Tap-"

"HOREEEEE!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya Mokuba memotong ucapan Leon dan langsung menghambur memasuki Mansion Leon.

* * *

"Nih." Leon menaruh segelas besar es kelapa di dekat Mokuba, tak lupa menaruh sepiring _Cookies_ yang sempat dimintanya dari kepala koki. Dia juga menaruh gelas bagiannya di dekat nampan, lalu duduk di samping Mokuba yang sedang bermain Game dengan begitu hebohnya. Leon memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, susunan _Video Game_ miliknya sudah berhamburan tak teratur, _remote AC_ yang awalnya ditaruh di atas meja jug tergeletak tak berdaya di karpet. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Leon hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Yeeyy~ pasti segar~" Mokuba langsung melempar _joystick_ di tangannya dan menyambar es kelapa bagiannya, hampir saja Mokuba meminumnya jika Leon tidak segera menahannya.

"Eit! Jangan diminum dulu! Kau harus menunggu beberapa jam dulu sebelum meminumnya! Makan _Cookie_-nya dulu sana," omel Leon sembari mengambil gelas di tangan Mokuba, lalu menaruhnya kembali di lantai.

Mokuba cemberut, tapi dia tetap menuruti perintah Leon. Mokuba tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika melanggar ucapan calon Seme(?)-nya ini, bahkan salah satu teman sekelas mereka sempat menderita 3 hari berkat ulah Leon hanya karena tidak peduli kata-kata Leon. Siapa sangka kalau Leon bisa dengan santainya membuat salah satu siswa terbandel di sekolah menjadi normal, bagaimana caranya? Mokuba tak ingin mengingatnya.

_/Orang kalem, pasti dalamnya ngeri ...,/_ batin Mokuba sambil mengambil satu _Cookie_ dan memakannya. Sementara Leon mengambil buku Sastranya dan ikut mengambil satu _Cookie_.

"Bagaimana? Apa _Cookie_-nya enak?" tanya Leon sebelum memakan _Cookie_ di tangannya.

"Hm... Seperti biasa, enak, gurih~" komentar Mokuba sambil mengunyah _Cookie_. Leon hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan menghabiskan _Cookie_ ditangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua _Cookies_ sudah habis dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Tentunya Mokuba yang lebih banyak memakan kuenya. Tapi Mokuba masih harus menunggu sebelum bisa meminum es kelapanya.

"Nah~ waktunya minum es kelapa~" Mokuba meraih es kelapanya dengan riang, tak sabar membasahi tenggorokannya dengan segelas air kelapa yang segar.

"Hei, jangan langsung diminum. Sudah kubilang tunggu beberapa jam! Mokie, ja-"

Mokuba hanya melirik Leon sekilas dan langsung meminumnya, tak peduli pada perkataan Leon. Melihat itu, Leon tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan terdiam. Kedua matanya tetap memperhatikan Mokuba yang meminum es kelapa dengan cepat.

"Fuah~ segarnya~" Mokuba menaruh gelasnya yang masih tersisa setengah air kelapanya, sebelah tangannya mengusap bibirnya, sekedar membersihkan sisa air kelapa di sekeliling mulutnya.

Leon memutar bolanya dan megambil gelasnya,

"Mokie."

Mokuba menoleh, "Ya?"

"Nanti kubawakan bunga _Tulip_ untukmu."

Mokuba mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Bunga _Tulip_? Untuk ap-"

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati," ucap Leon dengan tenangnya sembari memperhatikan Mokuba yang mulai merintih kesakitan dan sesak nafas. Leon tersenyum melihatnya dan mulai meminum es kelapa bagiannya,

Bruk!

"Hm? Sudah mati, ya?" Leon membereskan gelas dan piring, lalu meletakkannya di nampan dan pergi meninggalkan mayat Mokuba di teras rumah.

"Tenang saja, Mokie. Nanti kuantar kau pulang," Leon tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Lain kali, turuti kata-kataku jika tak mau menderita dan kehilangan nyawa, ya."

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Hng~ kalo abis minum obat jangan minum es kelapa, atau sebaliknya. Campuran zat Kimia pada obat-obatan bisa menjadi racun ganas jika tercampur dengan air kelapa. Bagaimana Saya tahu? Ucapkan terima kasih pada seorang mantri di pedalaman Kalimantan Selatan karena sudah menjelaskannya hingga menunjukkan bukti bahwa hal itu memang benar. XD


End file.
